AJ
AJDNNW, known mostly as AJ or AJ Downey, is the main protagonist of Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal). Personality (Lore) Much of the lore surrounding AJ is that he was under the control of the same voices that controlled Red in Gen 1. AJ is depicted as actively fighting these voices however, and many successful deposits of Pokémon into the PC, such as Ace's, were viewed as AJ overcoming the voices' urges for him to release a Pokémon. Other depictions of AJ show him being led by a group of Unown, a type of Pokémon that was added in the second generation of the games. AJ is considered to be an energetic and strong-willed young boy who cares for his Pokémon. His use of Democracy may be an example of his mental strength, as Red was very frequently under the control of Anarchy. Another example is given when he went through Mt. Silver without the use of the HM Flash, wandering in complete darkness for several hours with just five active Pokémon in his party, all having already suffered damage. Role in Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal) Due to his starter Pokemon, Lazor Gator, gaining popularity and the depiction of the Water-Type's quest of vengeance, Lazor Gator was commonly viewed as the leader of the party, unlike in Gen 1 where Red was recognized as the leader who was just influenced by Lord Helix. AJ took somewhat of a back seat in lore depictions. The young Trainer assisted in fulfilling Lazor Gator's desire to slay all the Fossil Gods and was considered as being part of a rebellion against the Church of Helix with the aid of his Pokémon. His first quest led him on Route 29, where Lazor Gator began his legendary adventure against many Sentrets and Rattatas. They eventually encountered the Admiral, a Sentret that would become Lazor Gator's mentor and friend until his death. After a long adventure throughout Johto and Kanto, AJ and his team reached Mt. Silver, where they met Red and his team, dubbed the Chosen Six according to some lore. Their first battle ended in defeat, as they got whited-out because of AA-j's attacks. However, thanks to the Voices' determination and perseverance, AJ and his team managed to beat Red less than a week before the start of TPP Emerald. This act is seen as the victory of the Godslayers and the fall of Helixism for many centuries. Relationships with other Characters Because of the many phone calls from Youngster Joey, most people view him and AJ to have a strong friendship, while some even believe that a romantic relationship blossomed between them over the course of the game. There are some stories that also show Joey sending his Rattata to aid AJ on his quest, and that this Rattata evolved while journeying to find AJ, explaining Ace's presence in the team. However, when AJ had to face Red, he deposited Ace, probably because he felt that the Normal-type Pokémon would not survive the upcoming fight. Several stories depict different relationships between Red and AJ, ranging from Red sympathetically battling AJ to help him rid himself of the voices, to Red believing AJ to be weak and foolish for challenging him. It is also theorized that after their battle, they settled their differences and teamed up to find the person they thought responsible for their suffering: Bill, who created the PC. Unfortunately, as later runs had the latter as an antagonist, it is clear that they failed to stop him. Trivia *AJ has a similar nickname as Red's Zapdos, AA-J. *AJ was the first protagonist to have democracy available to him from the start of their playthrough. *AJ is the only host mainly depicted as kid, while all the others are often seen as young adults or adolescents, thus making him the youngest host in Twitch Plays Pokemon. Category:Generation 2 Category:Gen 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crystal Category:Bronze Category:Blaze Black 2 Category:Anniversary Crystal